The Gerudo Prophecy
by Recca
Summary: This takes place after the Ocarina of Time, yet does not fit in with the Majora's Mask story. PLEASE REVIEW! If I get at least 10 reviews, I will continue writing.


Note to the reader: this is my first fanfic ever. It takes place in between Ocarina of Time and a link to the past. It is a good effort for me, but don't be hard on me if it sucks. 

The Gerudo Prophecy

By Recca_kun 

Chapter 1: 

Nabooru strode into the kitchen area of the Gerudo fortress. Despite the walls that were crumbling from age, the smell of dried Leever jerky, and the fact that it was blazing hot in there, the place seemed to feel a lot like home. Karui, the cook, was preparing meat for the banquet today in honor of the birth of this centuries Gerudo male, Rojin Dragmire. After Gannondorf's demise, a new Gerudo male had to be born to replace the king. Nabooru never really cared for him at all, he seemed…. Evil, like his predecessor, Gannondorf, not to mention the fact that he was just about the ugliest baby she had ever laid eyes on. The Gerudo tradition was that the one male born every century in the Gerudo tribe was to be the leader. Nabooru didn't like tradition in any form; she was a "live for the moment" kind of person, but this one seemed to bother her more then anything.

"Hot soup, coming through!" said Karui, as she nudged Nabooru aside, flinging her into the wall. Nabooru Grimaced, as she sprang up off the wall. "Hey! Who the Hell do you think you are?! What in Din's name is your problem?!" Karui slammed the boiling pot of soup on the counter to cool down. Still grabbing the handles on the pot, she slowly turned around. She was an old, dark skinned woman, with long gray hair, and was sort of round. She wore purple linen cloth that had faded colorings from the harsh winds and sandstorms of the Gerudo valley. She was a tough woman, very skilled with a bow for her age, but then again, all women of the Gerudo tribe were.

"My Problem," she said, "Is that I am doing a lot of work to make everything perfect for a child that I don't even care for. Haven't the Gerudo learned anything from the terrible expirience we had from Gannondorf? Men are pigs. This child will be no different. Mark my words." She strode out of the kitchen to put the soup at the table. Nabooru sighed. The old bag was right of course. She always seemed to know about these sorts of things. She strode in to the unfinished banquet hall to talk to Karui. She was setting up at the middle table in the long, cavernous room. Slowly, she strode up to Karui. "I.." Nabooru stammered. "…I….I'm sorry…..". Karui looked up at her. "Don't be. It is not your fault. I just wish that…." "I just wish you would hurry up and finish."

The call came from across the room. Tarkasa. The most evil spirited, and the most beautiful women of the Gerudo. And, the young king Rojin's mother. She didn't look like anything special from a distance, just like any other Gerudo. But it was her eyes. They were a rust red that looked purely evil. She smirked. "The young king would be displeased, if he saw this. I know _I_ am." Karui glared. "Well, I WAS almost finished, until you came up here and interrupted me. Now hurry along, so I can finish." Tarkasa laughed. The most sinister laugh either had ever heard other then the great Gannondorf's, that is. "Finished?!? You call this finished? This isn't even fit for a servant! Bear in mind, that if this behavior continues, we have many ways of giving you some more work ethic." At this, Karui became enraged. "You are evil!" she yelled. "As is your son! And his father before him! Your child will cause us the same pain Gannondorf did! His son will return for the Triforce where his father left off! It is written so!" "Hold your tongue!" Tarkasa hissed. "You will not speak ill of me, or your king!" "It IS written!" Karui screamed. "It is an ancient writing of the Gerudo!" Karui recited:

"The descendant of the evil one will once again attempt to reclaim the power of gold. To help his father before him, he must break the seal of the sages. There are two ways to do so. The first will be to kill the descendents of the sages. The other, to kill the sages themselves. Should he attempt this, the hero will once again be called to arms."

"Ha!" Tarkasa exclaimed. "First of all, only king Darunia has a descendant, so that cannot happen! Secondly, I haven't heard that scripture anywhere! You must be going senile, old goat!" Karui staggered.`"I..I.." But she had no words. Karui sighed. "That's what I thought." Said Tarkasa. "You will go to prison for your words." Karui gasped. "What?!?!" Nabooru stood between them both. "Now wait a minute… you are just the boys mother! You do not have the liberty to make the laws around here! Only the young king may do so!" "I am the mother of your king, who is still to young to call the shots, and I will do as I please!!!! Guards! Take her away!" Kauri did not put up a fight. She looked through her teary eyes and held her hand out to Nabooru as she was taken to the dungeon. Tarkasa Smirked at her, then turned toward Nabooru. "Well, let's not let this spoil a happy occasion!" She said. Then, she walked out of the banquet hall. "I need to hire someone with more… passion for this sort of job. It will only be a moment." She said, as she made her exit. Nabooru was speechless. "Karui… what do you mean by, "Kill the seven sages"… will he go after me when the time comes? No….. I have told nobody of my role in imprisoning Gannondorf…except Karui, and I trust her.,,". She began to exit the room, but she stopped and thought. "But…where did you get that scripture from, Karui? What do you know that I don't…..?" She went back into the kitchen, and went outside from there. She needed some time to think. Some time to be alone with her thoughts. She knew where. 

Chapter 2:

Link woke up in the small, wooden hut in the trees that served as his home. After he defeated Gannon, and the seven years had passed again, the Kokiri still let him live with them. It was the same home he had since he was a small child. He rose from the hollowed-out log that was his bed, and went outside. It was very cold, and there was fog in the air. The Lost Woods would be difficult to navigate today, but it was no matter. He had been doing this as long as he could remember. Besides, he knew where he was going. It was the same place he went every morning. He was about to set off when a small ball of bright light darted past him. "Hey!" It shouted. It was Navi, Links fairy, protector and friend. "Where do you think your going without ME?" she yelled. Link apologized and told her she was welcome to come. "…As long as your sorry… come on! Lets go!"

Link Made his way through the forest maze until he came to the sacred forest meadow. He stood at the entrance to the Forest Temple. He would come here every morning, to think about the old times. About Saria, about his adventure, about everything. He pulled out his ocarina and played the song that Saria taught him many years ago. Saria's voice rang in his head. "Link? It's about time! You're hardly ever late for our little morning get-together. Did you sleep well?" Link acknowledged. Saria went on; "That's good to hear. Have you checked up on the other sages yet? Nabooru is back…" Link's eyes went wide… Nabooru..back? How did she get leave from the temple of sages? Something big must have happened for one of the sages to be able to return here. "I suppose you are wondering how she was able to return from the chamber of sages." Saria said. "Well, Link, I think you should go check this out. In Gerudo Valley, Gannondorf's successor has been born." 

Link's blood ran cold. Would this be the man who would follow in his father's footsteps? As Link though about Gannondorf, his evil eyes, his evil heart… everything about him was evil. Now there would be another. Saria Continued; "Nabooru was concerned, because it was her homeland this was taking place in, so they sent her back to a point in time where nobody would notice she was missing. She's since quit being a thief, and is no longer second in command. Link, I think this would be a good time for you to investigate what is going on, you may be able to stop him before he can even do anything, if he does indeed turn out to be like Gannondorf." Link Agreed. He asked Saria if she knew the whereabouts of Nabooru currently. "Yes." Said Saria. "She is at her usual spot, the desert colossus, sitting in one of the hands." Link said goodbye, and hurried off to find Nabooru. "Bye!" Said Saria. "And good luck!" Link went home, packed up his supplies, and was on his way.

***********

Nabooru sat in the hands of the colossus. It was her usual spot when she just wanted to be alone. Only Karui knew of it, and, well, she wouldn't show up. Not this time. Because she had been imprisoned. The image of her teary eyes looking at Nabooru, needing her help, and her not being able to do anything about it stuck in her mind. Suddenly, however, she saw a lone figure in the distance. It was definitely a male, which surprised her more than anything. Males aren't often seen in the Gerudo valley, with the exception of one; the male leader.

But this was not him. He didn't look of Gerudo origin and he was certainly not from the valley. He was way too pale. Anyone living in the desert would be as tan as the rocks and sand themselves. Suddenly, it hit her. It couldn't be….. was it? She called out n desperation. "Link?" She shouted. "Link, is that you?" Link strode up to where she was, looked up at her, and waved a greeting. "How did you know I was here?" asked Nabooru.

Link explained about the message from Saria. "Then you must have heard about……him?" Link nodded. "Your arrival is fortunate." She said. " I need your help."

She told him about what happened to Karui. And what she planned to do. "We are going to get in there and save Karui!" She exclaimed. "But…. There is a problem. The only way into her cell is by magic key. This cell is used for the worst of criminals. Not even the guards can open it. In exactly 3 weeks time, the chamber will fill with powerful poison, and she will die slowly and painfully. We must hurry!" She paused. "As I said, the cell is meant for the worst of criminals. But Karui…. She doesn't deserve this. She has done nothing! And I must know where she got that scripture from…… Besides, she isn't wrong about these sort of things, and we can't risk the chance of her scripture coming true. Link, I have a favor to ask of you. Go get the magic key from Link, Darunia's son. But beware the new temple that was built, The Temple of the Shadow Triforce. That is where the remnants of Gannon's followers went. It is in the mountains on the highest peak. You know who built it, it was that Poe collector you met, remember?" Link nodded. So it was him. To Link, he always seemed to like evil, like it was his business profession. When Link heard that he had built it, he was not surprised at all. And so, Link set off for the Temple of the shadow Triforce, as Nabooru bid him goodbye. "I will be waiting for you." She said. "Goodbye, and good luck, kid!"

Chapter 3

As Link approached Death mountain, a feeling of Dej'a vu came over him. Like something had happened to him here before. Suddenly a rolling Goron came out of nowhere, and ran right into him. Link rolled in midair a few times before falling to the ground. Link winced. When he opened his eyes, a Goron was looking at him straight in the eye. "Sorry! I really didn't mean to, but when you're rolling as well as I do, you just can't stop! So next time, I suggest you…..wait a minute." The Goron paused, then blinked, and became wide eyed. 

"Link? Is that you? Hi! It's me, Link!" it was Darunia's son, also named Link. "Since dad became a sage, I took over as king of the Gorons! Isn't that great? Now that we have some free time, let's discuss that autograph. Write it to… oh, wait. This isn't the time for that. You see, we've had it real bad lately. You see, the Temple of the Shadow Triforce is kidnapping us Gorons, and is brainwashing them to serve Gannon! There are still some Gorons left here, but I fear I too, will be taken. But, I cannot flee my own people to save my hide. Link, as an old friend, I have a favor to ask of you. Will you save my people from brainwashing? Try to avoid killing them. I am sure there is something in the temple that can cure them of the brainwashing without doing any harm. If you do it, I will give you anything you want, as my father before me did for you." Link Agreed to do it, and so he sent out on his way to the Temple of the Shadow Triforce. "Oh, and by the way," said the Goron King, as Link was leaving. "Take this with you. Without it, you cannot even enter the temple. It was handed down by a Dark Wizzerobe and his descendants long ago. It should be useful." He gave Link the magic rod, which shot dark energy a great distance.

"Good luck, Link!" Said the Goron King. 

************ *

As Link approached the entrance, he looked in awe of the massive tower. It was made of black onyx, and had several twisted looking towers that stretched towards the black sky. Light itself just seemed to wither in its presence. Link walked up to the steps and two rocks fell on either side of him. Gorons! But these were not the happy, chubby Gorons Link remembered. Their pupils glowed red with blood lust, and they breathed threw gritted teeth in their mouth, that was drooling. They carried heavy spiked clubs, and were poised to attack. The first one leaped at him while swinging violently. One of his mad blows struck Links shield, nearly denting it. Link struck back, cutting the Gorons arm. The Goron Screamed, then fell to the ground. The other Goron began its assault. It was a little less Gung-ho then it's friend, but still very fierce. It looked for an opening, blocking Links attacks, until it saw one. It struck against Link's face, knocking him to the ground. He Blocked the next series of blows with his sword, but it wasn't easy, as this sword was not as sturdy as his trusty master sword. It was a fine blade however, made by Biggoron on Death Mountain. Link shot an arrow, piercing the leg of the Goron. Suddenly they both returned to normal. "Go inside!" They told Link. "Get the item in here to save us! Hurry! It won't be long until we turn back into evil Gorons! GO!" Link listened. He hurried inside the temple, and looked around.

The inside of the temple, was a lot like the outside; black, and dismal, save a purple orb in the middle of the central room. Link didn't hit it or try to damage it, this was the only source of light in the room. Din knows what kind of horrors would emerge in the dark of this place. Link needed some sort of extra light… perhaps he would find it in the temple itself. He walked passed the orb to a large staircase. At the top, there was a large door, with two hideous black statues next to it. Both were modeled in the shape of Gannon. His horns were twisted, like vines, and his mouth was open in a scream of rage, clutching his trident at the ready. Link backed up in horror of the statues visage. He looked back to the door in front of him. Locked! No keyhole, however, you need to activate something in order to open it. Link had a hunch it was that orb in the center of the room. Link went back down the stairs, and he tried hitting it. He knew the consequence, but it seemed to be the only way now. Link hit it with his sword. The sword passed through it, as if it were a mirage. Link franticly swung at it, but to no avail. He had to think about this one. " Take this with you." He recalled the Goron king saying. "Without it, you cannot even enter the temple." Link drew his rod out of his belongings. It was a black rod, with an ebony shaft, adorned with an image of a ReDead, clutching a purple crystal at the top of it. It was a pretty ugly rod, really. He pointed it at the orb, and concentrated. The crystal seemed to glow brightly. The eyes of the ReDead figure glowed in tune with the crystal. A blast of blackish purple energy rippled out of the crystal. The orb seemed to absorb it, growing in size and glowing brighter and brighter. It soon shot a beam of amplified energy at the door. The door practically shattered at the blow, and broke into many pieces. Link passed through the doors and into the next room. But the eyes of the Gannon statues by the door turned their heads toward him…. Their eyes glowed blue. Link did not know it, but he was being watched.

"Hmm…" said Seiku, as he looked through the crystal ball in his main chamber. "I never thought I would see him again." His crystal ball cackled, rather, the spirits of Poes in it cackled. "Fear not, my pets… he won't defeat me like he did Gannon. I have been carefully planning this for years……" Yes. Many long years of searching, and collecting, and planning…….he needn't to worry anymore. Soon, all of his hard work would pay off. Soon, he would be greater then Gannon ever was. Soon, he would practically be a god.

Chapter 4

Kauri was stewing in her cell. But she wasn't worried. Nabooru would save her. She knew it, somehow. Then, she would keep no more secrets. She would tell her all. About the scripture, about the prophecy, about everything. She only hoped she could still live to tell her, or nobody would find out. And then it would be too late. 

"Hey!" She called out. The reply: her own voice, echoed at her. The walls and door were clearly soundproof. She would be dead in a week or so, and then it would be too late for Hyrule. No, she corrected, it would be too late for the world. She prayed to Din, goddess of power, represented by the top Triforce. The Triforce that Gannon still had. 

She cursed the name the instant it popped into her head. If it weren't for him, Hyrule would still be the same. Nobody would have to live in fear, and she would no longer have to bear this terrible secret. She vowed then and there, that she would no longer keep the prophecy a secret. If anybody still trusted her, it would be her friend Nabooru. She only hoped she could act quickly. 

* **********

Link entered the next room.


End file.
